Prologue- Hermini's Mistake
by Ilovewarriorcats-dealwithit
Summary: Who knew if you were bored enough to walk all the way to the edge of Ron Wesley's Backyard, you could fine A Vast forest With a fresh water Lake At the center. But Who knew That Four clans of cats Will soon be ripped apart, all because of hermini's one, Big, Mistake. Please note K rating because mention of nudity. -that's about it.


**THIS IS JUST A PROLOGUE TO GET PEOPLE INTERESTED!_ Story written by Ilovewarriorcats-dealwithit edited and proofread by AwesomeRiana (my sista)_**

* * *

_Hermini Granger, Ron weasly, And Harry potter we trekking out in The weaslys backyard,_

"Who new if you walked far enough you could come across this awesome stuff, this place is filled with pine trees, mours, swamp forests, and undergrowth! Its almost like the dark forest at Hogwarts, but not, really, dark.." A shiver ran down His spine, remember the first encounter with a soul Seeker. Anyway, Ron's mother had warned them of wild cats that live out there, and that we should be careful not to destroy there habitat. Shes kinda odd, in a way, but better than his cousins, that's for sure, plus, he had his closest friend right by his side. There was a russel in the undergrowth.

Ron kicked a stone to the side, as Harry taped his elbow.

"Ron, theirs something out there." He whispered.

"Is probably just a cat, Don't bother it, or they yowl like there being stabbed."

"Well i think we should find out where these cats live" Hermini added,"It would be so cool to see where they all hide. Look! Theirs even a path they've made!" Hermimi ran forward threw a tangle or thorn bushes.

Harry looked at Ron, who just rolled his eyes and continued kicking his stone.

"Why do we have to be out here! I'v already seen like 3 spiders..." Ron complained.

"Guys come here! you have to see this!" Hermini's screch startled Harry, before he shot threw the bramble tangle to see what she had found.

When he crossed the brambles, a series of holes lay in the ground, along with a huge rock siting in the middle, there was a tunnel inside, big enough for one person to fit, it was also draping with moss.

"Look! theirs a mother and her kittens!" Hermini whispered.

Harry looked. before Suddenly An orange pelted cat Ran out of the bushes, tail fluffed out, claws all the way extended, with ears and back arched.

"He must be protecting his kits." Ron said from behind, "We should leave him be."

The orange haired cat let out a bellow, then a hiss. He lunged and fell back, lunged and fell back, repeating the process consistently.

Finally, as they were leaving, being careful not to disturb them any further, the Orange cat lept at Hermini, in a tangle of ferocious hissing and screeching.

"Aaa!" Hermini screemed, she yanked out her wand, and suddenly yelled, " Transfelinemossus!" Then ran to hide behind Ron.

Ron blushed, then smiled.

Then orange cats bellow was cut off instantly as the blue light that seemed to pass right through him. His snout extended and shortend, he started to grow extra paws with them formed into hands and feet, his back arched, he let out a yowl as his whiskers and claws grew smaller until they were gone. He started to take the shape of a man, as his fur evaporated into tufs, then into flesh, only leaving orange hair and chest hairs to be seen.

Hermini had transformed the cat into a middle aged human.

Only one thing though.

He was _bare_ nude.

Hermini let out a ear slicing screech and darted away, in the direction of Ron's house,

Well Ron himself turned around laughing so hard he cried.

"Bloddy Hell Hermini! Threw all your text books _that's_ the only spell you could come up with?"

Harry handed the cat-man-thing a large leaf to cover up with. Even though it sounded like it was in the middle of a conversation.

"- upid crazy Tolegs! Come blundering into my camp like a herd of crazed badgers!Throwing Fox-dung at me, and threatening Sandstor-" the cat guy looked down.

"Why am i so far of the ground.." He whispered. Then shock filled his face.

" IM A TOLEG! WHAT IS STARCLANS NAME IS GOING ON HERE!"

Harry stared at him in awe, was he refuring to _them_ as tolegs?

"Um, exuse me sir, what is a _toleg?" _Harry asked polightly.

Ron started to walk away, leaving him and the cat guy and him alone.

The cat guy turned and looked and him.

"You can understand me, and, how can i under stand you?"

"Aa!" Harry Turned away, Scrunching up his face in disgust."Dude, cover up yourself! that's disgusting." Harry turned and looked away, and extend the leaf behind him.

Harry pulled of his sweatshirt, and handed that to him to.

"Here tie this around you wast." He said.

"Wait, wait, wait," the cat guy said. "what am i covering up? And why am i toleg! I am Firestar of thunderclan! I Have a Clan to take care of! And, why, why cant i smell the border sent markings? BRAMBLECLAW!"


End file.
